


Reborn Sins

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Accidents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Repressed Memories, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: Six years have gone by, Suzaku is 23 and the world is no longer chaotic as it was before, yet there are still issues from the underground and outskirts that hold criminals and delinquents.The world may never forgive Lelouch, while Schniezal finds it hard to believe that what he finds in the most vile parts of the outskirts of Japan would soon prove that Lelouch's sins may never be forgotten.The world has given him something that was once lost and buried, now dirtied and filled with despair and lack of anything.
Relationships: Schneizel el Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Reborn Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 6 yrs since Lelouch's death, keep that in mind. 
> 
> Also I apologize if it may feel ooc, I wrote this at 4am and have several other reincarnation AU's bc I love Lulu sm and wanna focus out of the canon bc it makes me depressed as shit lmao.
> 
> Enjoy.

The world may never forgive Lelouch, while Schniezal finds it hard to believe that what he finds in the most vile parts of the outskirts of Japan would soon prove that Lelouch's sins may never be forgotten.

The world has given him something that was once lost and buried, now dirtied and filled with despair and lack of anything.

Schniezal finds the diamond that he could never dream of finding. 

When they said there was a brunette child with gorgeous amethyst eyes, he was skeptical and even doubted if it was true or not.

But the child he sees in front of him, is all ragged and bones, hopelessness is etched on the child's features.The boy is crawling blindly in what once held the depraved place of sex trafficked children and women.

It reeked, the sight of it was unsightly. It pained Schniezel to see this entire despicable hole that did not resemble a house no longer. 

"Hear me, little one, follow the sound of my voice." He knew there was traps set for outsiders as his men had told him, most of the adults had escaped with his mens help, but they had told him that there was one last child who seemed so lost and confused that he couldn't get himself out of the treacherous building. 

He sees the boy's body perk up from the sound of voice, the boy crawls faster towards him. 

Schniezal reaches out his hand while he leans down to pull the child into his arms. The boy eventually grabs Schniezal's hand and just like that Schniezal has found him.

Could it be fate that has tied the boy to such trauma? Or could it be that this second life Lelouch was given knew he deserved more pain?

The world was cruel for doing such a thing, even if his dear little brother had slowly but surely lost himself to his chaotic ambition of the past. 

"I'm here for you now, baby brother. Do not fret no more, can you speak?" 

When he sees how dirty Lelouch is, it throws him into a deep anguish. For the dried blood that stained the boys cheeks still lingered like he was birthed in bloodshed, the bruises that were etched all over his frail neck and petite thighs and legs.

Not only that, but as Schniezal laid him like a babe in his arms, he felt liquid flowing out of this young Lelouch's bum and he looked at it in horror that someone could defile his brother in such a way. Nevertheless, a child with no thoughts for consent.

His heart ached as his reincarnated younger brother looks up at him with those precious eyes of his that were sullen and soiled of his innocence.

They were dull and exhausted, perpetually dead eyes that only pushes Schniezal to shove his face into Lelouch's neck. He presses gentle kisses to the bruises and cuts, a way to remedy the young Lelouch's physical pain. 

He cries momentarily for Lelouch, he hadn't expected to see this outright cruelty of a child whose life was submerged into others sins and disregard for a child's life.The hellish life that his younger brother may as well have been living for the past six years, it tore him open even just for this reunious moment. 

The wet tears clash against the pale skin of Lelouch's, Lelouch mumbles something incoherently, unable to grasp the situation before him. Schniezal lifts himself from Lelouch's neck, what surprises him is that his little brother smiled sadly at him, with those empty amethyst eyes that seemed unfocused and held a lack of warmth and love in them. 

"Mister, why must have you saved a damaged child like myself? I have only the worth of my body, is that what you so desire? I am so very lost in this world....please let me end my suffering." 

Lelouch's childish voice is swimming inside Schniezal's ears like honey and tea would do with each other. But the voice he hears is broken and warped of a pain he may not even fully understand, a pain that only the ones who've suffered in this building know of.

A pain that has broken this child into a husk of a bright child that he once could have been. The pain is still ingrained into the very soul and being of his dear Lulu. 

His estranged little brother has become shards of glass that may not ever return to its original state of being. A fractured soul that has not known love, likely because he was reborn and brought into this world once more and that he was punished severely. 

Lelouch starts to doze off as he falls back onto Schniezal's arms, his eyes slowly closing and opening as he feels the pull of sleep drag him down. Before he falls into slumber, he holds out his hand in front of Schniezal's face. 

"P...Promise me that you won't be like those men, please?" 

Schniezal lowers his head and kisses Lelouch's boney fingertips. 

"As you wish, your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as I'm nervous about writing for this fandom even though this anime destroyed me.


End file.
